Looks Can Kill
by Silver Scale Serpent
Summary: Voldemort is rising. A young basilisk comes to terms with her own world- And her own emotions, developing a distint personality. When it comes to war, which side will she choose? Do all basilisks help the darkside? Are they all bad?
1. Blood On One's Hands

Hey, I'm back

Hey, I'm back! I'm on 2nd Chapter already! Besides I wrote a prologue too! No one reviewed for chapter 1! *sighs* I was so disappointed! I did get 4 reviews on the prologue so I shouldn't complain, but I NEED feedback! Especially now that the story is officially started! *sobs* I am really looking forward to hearing what you think of this so far! Well, here goes!

Chapter 2

Blood On One's Hands

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Solid. Flat. Rich. Soft. Powdery. Brown. Comfortable. Soft, rich brown soil lay beneath Me. _Above Me, Nothing? Open- **Air. **Blue and White Up High. Light and Warm, Lots. Heck, I Like Here! _There was nothing above Me except The Sky. It was heaven to feel The Sunlight and Open Air on My Scales as a substitute for a hard surface nearly crushing Me. The Soil was also a pleasant change. My forked Tongue flickered in and out of My Mouth, tasting The Smells of The Atmosphere around Me. _Delicious. _

I wriggled excitedly, then stretched out to rest in The Sunrays. Through the corner of My Eye I saw something of a brownish color hopping away_. **It** alive, like Me. It like Me, alive, living, breathing creature! _I felt a kind of union with it because of this._ "Hello?" _The Creature looked at Me and dashed into a forest of green stuff. I sighed. _Oh Well. Never Mind. _I didn't know what I was, why I was what I was, or what part the toad- for that's what The Creature was- had played in this, otherwise I might have cared more. _Green Stuff Neat. Long, Flat, Shiny, Green, Alive- not like Me though. Not Creature. Smell Nice. Rest. Enjoy. Here Nice. Sleep…_

I woke to the sound of claw-steps nearby. I lay still, and glanced in the direction the sound was coming from. _Big monster coming_. It was covered with soft, warm, delicate, brown stuff. Globby red stuff hung from the bottom of its head. Some of the same stuff stuck up from the top of it. It had cruel, beady black eyes, and thin, strait orange legs with sharp orange claws. A sharp orange thing with a horizontal crack down the middle jutted out of its face a bit below its eyes. 

The sharp orange thing came down, again and again and again. I barely managed to get out of the way each time. My thoughts jumped all the place as I dodged attacks. I knew if I didn't do something it **would** get Me. _It trying to- to-** kill **Me. Why? It not trying eat Me I think. Maybe_ _just cause it feels like it. Kill is soooo cruel. After all I've gone through to get out. "Me hate you, you Cruel Murdering Monster!"_ Hate and Anger built up in me, and in my eyes. _Who knows how many Creatures have died by that monster!_

I GLARED at **It, HATE **and **ANGER** _shooting _from My Eyes. _If looks could kill that monster would be dead._ Infact, it was. A moment after it met My Gaze It collapsed in a still, crumpled heap and Its eyes glazed over for the last time.

I stared at It in shock and horror of what I had done. I smelled it and slithered over it to make sure. _It's **DEAD. **I **MURDERED** It. Kill is **CRUEL**. I **KILL **It. I could have gotten away without killing it. I **KILLED!** I just as bad as It. _A cold shiver ran down my spine. I didn't know that that if the 'monster'- The Hogwarts Rooster- had lived long enough to crow at next dawn that would have been the end of me. I doubt that knowing would have given Me any comfort.

_It tried to **kill** Me. Me just bein' defen-s-of _(she means being defensive)_. _I tried to reassure myself, but even as I slithered quickly away, into the forest of green stuff, I still couldn't shake off the intense feeling of guilt.

Nothing can get to One like blood on One's hands.

Well, What do you think so far? I hope you can understand the basilisk's thoughts and weird grammar. **_Please_** REVIEW!!!


	2. Into the Open, Into the Light

Basiliskch.1 __

Of the many fearsome beats and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curios or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from deadly venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it. **-** **J. K. Rowling**

~Prologue~

A nest of chicken eggs sat in the chicken coop at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A single toad, looking for a place to rest, climbed atop one of the smaller eggs and fell fast a sleep. Who could have guessed that in the single hour that the toad slept the egg would hatch? The toad certainly did not know or care in the weak, exhausted state it was in now. It had barely escaped so many dangers that day. It knew not either what happens when a chicken egg hatches beneath a toad.

Chapter 1

Into the Open, Into the Light

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Dark. Dark all around Me. Cramped. I was curled up in a tight, cramped position. It seemed to me that if I had any less space I would get squashed flat. 

__

Smooth. Dark. Curved. Hard. Slimy. 

The Surface surrounded me in a tight oval. 

__

Dam! I HATE it in here! Got to get Me out. Me got to escape. 

Being a young serpent, words just came to me when I needed them. Thoughts and words developed together. Fast. I took them without question. When I first was (it means existed), My words and thoughts were jumbled and short.

__

Maybe bite through **It**. Moving. Rotating. Slowly. Pain. MUST Continue. 

Finally I had My head up right next to **It**. I opened My

Mouth and tried to close the sharp white things in My mouth over It (the eggshell. The surface surrounding). 

__

Sharp White Things not break It. They hit nothing. My- **Nostrils** touch **It**. Hit **It** with sharp part- **tip**, of Biggest Sharp White Things- **Fangs**. 

I tried My new idea- hitting The Surface surrounding me the tip of My Fangs. Hard.

****

It shattered in the place where My Fangs had hit and a small area around it. 

__

Light. Flowing over Me. Heat too. 

Indeed, the sunrays filled My senses, bringing delight and curiosity. I slithered out of the dreaded prison, into the open, into the light.

[Chapter 2][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.silverscaleserpent/basilisklair.lookscankill2.html



	3. Where is Home?

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello! Thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed so far. No Voldemort yet, that would be throwing things together too soon. This story centers on the basilisk. To anyone who was wondering, this is not the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets, but I may tell that story too in a dream. Voldemort will come in those dreams and maybe later... What else should happen? Don't worry, I'm thinking. Never assume this story is over till I say it is! Should I Murder _dear_ Likkle Voldie? (Voldemort) *cackles evilly* Well, go on, read and **review** dears!

Chapter 3

Where is Home?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Tall. Green. Shiny. Flat. Tall. Surrounding. Green Light above it coming through. Green Stuff move easy. No trap Me. I like, but would be easy to get lost.

I continued to slither friskily along. 

__

I where a place just for Me? Where is Home? I want Green Stuff near it.

I stretched up high to see above the green stuff. Above once again was blue and white, and a ball of light too bright to look at. 

__

In front of Me more Green Stuff, and beyond that: Tall. Brown. Ruff. Shape- **cylinder.** Branches out near top, Holding Weird Shaped Green Stuff. Lots of them There. Me Go There.

I ducked back into The Green Stuff and begain slithering quickly and excitedly in the direction of The Tall Brown Things.

The Tall Brown Things were still a ways away. Being still very young I would rest every-so-often by stopping and laying still, laying in the shelter of Green Stuff and The Erie Green Light, before continuing on My way. 

When I finally emerged from the Green Stuff, Above Me was getting dark. The Ball Of Light was dimming and brilliant colors trimmed the darkness. The Big Brown Things loomed shadowy above Me. 

One Big Brown Thing in particular caught My attention. 

_Nice Long Green Stuff all around Bottom Of Big Brown Thing!_

I crawled into the heap of Green Stuff. I noticed right away that there was a small crack in the Big Brown Thing- just wide enough for Me to wriggle through.

I found Myself in a dark, circular room where the walls stretched up until they were out of sight. I curled up in the soft soil feeling warm and drowsy. I lay still and comfortable, My Eyelids beginning to droop… I was tired and It had been a long day, with a single question now solved that had been driving Me on:

Where is Home? Here.

Sorry this is kind'a short, but I figured it would be better to post this now and post more later than to add more on and post weeks later. Please Review!!!


	4. When Hunger Strikes

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello! As you can see I changed my pen name. By the way, the new place with the Big Brown Things the basilisk found last time is the Forbidden Forest. This chapter shouldn't be too boring. It deals with a new issue: Hunger, and for a basilisk, hunger

involves *gasp* killing! 

Read and enjoy! 

P. S.**:** **_REVIEW!!!_**- Silver Scale Serpent

__

Dark. Warm. Soft. Dry. 

Lifting Cover. Seeing Darkness. 

Ever Darkness. Only Darkness. All Around Me.

For My Reality Is Darkness- That I Learned So Long Ago. 

I Am Darkness- Or Am I?

Chapter 4

When Hunger Strikes

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Dark. Warm. Soft. Dry. Lifting Cover. Seeing Darkness.

I lay in My New Hideout, happy to be safe warm and dry. I could hear Rain pouring outside. My tongue smelled water, dampness, fog.

__

Sleepy. Sheltered. Safe. It good Me inside.

I felt a slight gnawing sensation inside. I ignored it.

_Closing. Cover Drooping. Fading…_

I lay contented and sleepy inside My Hideout, drifting in and out of sleep for hours.

***

Quite a while later I came fully awake. 

__

Dark. Warm. Soft. Dry. Lifting Cover. Seeing Darkness. 

A Restless Feeling had risen within Me.

__

Want Move, Slither, explore…

The Gnawing Feeling had grown much more intense. I was Hungry.

Hungry and Restless, I let My Tongue flicker out of My Mouth, searching for the scent of fresh air. 

It was only a matter of moments before I found the exit by smell and slithered through it and passed The Tall Green Stuff.

_Into the Open, Into the Light._

Way up high, far above 10 x The Highest I could stretch, it seemed, beautiful light, bright, green leaves mingled with light of the same color. Huge, rugged brown pillars towered above Me. Soft Green Forest Shrubbery and Dried Leaves carpeted the enormous hall. 

I was filled with a feeling of intensive awe. It was indeed an impressive sight. The place looked so much different in the light, without the cloak of darkness.

I slithered through The Dazzling Forest, at first looking only at the scenery, then, as hunger strengthened, I began to look for food.

I couldn't find anything that I could eat. Sure- there were plenty of possibilities, but I just _couldn't_ harm them. They were alive, living, breathing creatures like Me, and smelled of fear and innocence. 

I slithered on in misery, starving surrounded by food that I couldn't eat. Reality could be so cruel sometimes. Mine was that I was some sort of friendless, murdering monster who kills whenever anything seems the slightest bit threatening and would probably kill again soon. I hated that. 

My Tongue caught a strange scent on the wind. No innocence in that smell. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. I hated it. I would eat it- destroy it.

How could I have known that My senses were kicking in- that the creature I smelled was the mortal enemy of My kind?

I slithered towards the smell, and it was not long before I got a fleeting glance of _My Enemies._

_Black. Big. Giant. Round Bodies. Many Eyes. Lots of Legs, Holding Up, Running Fleeing……Spiders. Giant Spiders. Enemies… …My Enemies._

***

I slithered slowly, heavily towards Home, strongly aware of the weight of the Giant Spider inside Me. It had been delicious, but quite a challenge to swallow. Still, I had killed it. I had been rash and hasty, and had murdered again. Even if it was My Enemy.

I finally reached Home. I crawled inside and lay there miserable, painted in guilt.

__

Reality could be so cruel sometimes. Mine was that I was some sort of friendless, murdering monster who kills whenever anything seems the slightest bit threatening or whenever she feels like it. I hated that…

Dark. Warm. Soft. Dry. 

Lifting Cover. Seeing Darkness. 

Ever Darkness. Only Darkness. All Around Me.

For My Reality Is Darkness- That I Learned So Long Ago. 

I Am Darkness- Or Am I?

And everything is always fine…

…Until The Time When Hunger Strikes.

A/N: Yay! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! And IT IS DONE!!! What do you think? That weird poem that I used is mine. Is this chapter OK?

Please REVIW!- S.S.S.


	5. An Almost Ordinary Day

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello! I'm back again! Someday this story will have a noticeable plot. I will probably have Harry in this story later. I will also probably have a lot of killing near the end. Fox speaks in **bold, never uses _italics._ **Suggestions? Comments? Complaints? Criticisms? All are welcome here.

Read and enjoy! P. S.**:** **_REVIEW!!!_**- Silver Scale Serpent

Chapter 5

An Almost Ordinary Day

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Dark. Warm. Soft. Dry. Lifting Cover. Seeing Darkness.

Miserable. Predator. Murderer.

_Guilty…_

I lingered in My Shelter for days, My own guilty thoughts echoing through My Head.

__

Kill is cruel…

Dark. Warm. Soft. Dry. 

Lifting Cover. Seeing Darkness…

Only Darkness, Ever Darkness,

All Around Me.

For My Reality is Darkness,

That I Learned So Long Ago…- Reality is so cruel sometimes…- **I Am **

Darkness- or am I?

Or Am I?

****

Or Am I? I Might as well give myself I chance to find out. Brooding in here does Me **NO** good. Me Leave HereFor Awhile. Me Leave NOW.

***

The Fresh Air and Green Light, though dim, felt wonderful. My Heart was still heavy, but whose wouldn't be, thinking yourself a murderer in a world of innocence? 

I slithered along for a few hours. Then I saw a Large Furry Creature with pointy ears. It was mostly orange colored, though some black was quite noticeable. It was eating the carcass of a small creature.

__

"You killed it."

****

"So? Lots of creatures kill. You need to eat to live anyway. By the way, you'd make a good dessert."

The- **_Fox_** gave Me a toothy grin. I laughed, a laugh filled with the sound of hissing.

__

"Oh, no thank You. I'm not hungry right now. It would be a pity to waste your carcass, you would be quite tasty."

I bit a small plant lightly, allowing a drop of My poison to enter it. It withered within seconds. I had made My point.

He grinned his **toothy **grin again.

****

"I'll get back to My meal now then, shall I?"

I laughed, and slithered friskily away. 

It was wonderful to know I wasn't the only one who killed. I wasn't as bad of a creature as I thought. I still wouldn't take killing lightly, but now My heart was so much lighter, and I could enjoy Myself. I began to play, slithering up the pillars, sometimes even jumping from one to another, and climbing, dodging and exploring the foliage.

***

I lay curled up in My shelter. My thoughts wandered slightly, 

just before I fell asleep. 

__

Dark. Warm. Soft. Dry. Pleasant. Safe.

I didn't kill anything today! Has it been an ordanary day?

****

No. Not quite. I guess you could say that it's been 

An Almost Ordinary Day.

No, this is not the end. There will probably be about four more chapters. ^_^

Suggestions? Comments? Complaints? Criticisms? All are welcome here.

Read and enjoy! P. S.**:** **_REVIEW!!!_**- Silver Scale

__


	6. One of Them

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hey everyone! Here I am again!

Read and enjoy! P. S.**:** **_REVIEW!!!_**- Silver Scale Serpent

Chapter 6

One of Them

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

A black haired, pale skinned, sinister man with cold gray eyes stood in a cold, dull, dark gray stone room tapping his foot impatiently.

In his hand he held a small egg. His other hand was cupped over the top of the egg, trapping a small toad there. He continued to wait.

Finally the egg cracked. Out crawled a small serpent- a basilisk.

"So, you are out, my friend" the sinister man hissed. "We are the only ones worthy of life, and of Hogwarts so far. Just goody-two-shoes, weaklings, teachers pets, Griffindors and mudbloods so far. You my friend, will be their destruction. You are no weakling. Prove it. Eat the toad."

As if under a spell the serpent obeyed instantly. Ripping flesh apart and devouring the poor creature. Before a serpent's mind develops it obeys all orders and believes everything it is told, making corruption easy. 

"Kill as much as you can, my friend, for you have a lust for killing and blood. You love killing and blood." 

The sinister man stroked the creature as he spoke in an ironically soothing voice. 

"You will stay here until my heir comes and lets you out. Then you will begin your work. You must not hurt him. And you must always do as you are told." 

The sinister man set the serpent down on the rock floor and walked out by a dark tunnel. His work was done. Now nothing besides physical feeling, eyesight, hearing, and language could develop inside the serpent's mind. It would have no **real** thoughts of its own, It would have only have what it had been told. It wouldn't, and now couldn't be or become anything but a tool for evil.

"Yessssssssss Massssssssster." The serpent hissed after Salazar Slytherin as be walked away. The serpent was eager for the time when he would carry out the orders of His Master. 

***

A pale, black haired teenage boy with a dull, pale tan and rather dull, cold complexion stood by a sink.

"Open!"

He hissed the word in his cold, commanding, and somewhat cruel voice. His speech seemed to be directed at a small carving of a serpent on the sink.

The sink dissolved into a large pipe.

The Teenager stepped into the pipe- a tunnel of darkness.

***

It was time. The King of Serpents was loose. It was free to do as it wished. Free to follow its orders. Menacing hisses filled the air.

"Kill… Rip… Tear… Destroy… Killllllllllllll…

***

Snake Skin Flashing, In the FireLight,

Yellow Eyes Glowing, like Never Before,

Their Luminous Light, Still a shinning,

So Many of Them Swaying in the Firelight,

More of them then ever before.

***

I awoke suddenly. The memory of the Basilisks still danced before My Eyes_._

Even though I knew I would never be entirely like them- I had a heart and a soul, I can't been corrupted and was past the stage where I could be- I knew that I was that species.

Shaking, I whisper four words into the darkness.

_"I'm One of Them."_

Well, what do you think? I hope you like it. There will probably be about 3 more chapters.

__

.


	7. Worlds Apart

Looks Can Kill ch. 7

A/N: Hey everyone! Here I am again! I'm so sorry I haven't written for so long. 

Read and enjoy!

P. S.**:** **_REVIEW!!!_**- Silver Scale Serpent

Chapter 7

Worlds Apart

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I lay there, panting, numb with shock.

_I'm one of them._

Surprisingly however, the shock wore off quickly. It didn't really matter, did it? I knew _what _I was, but I would never be like _Them, _would I?

I slithered outside. 

The fresh cool, open air was so different then the warm, enclosed shelter. The difference was wonderful. It made me feel so awake and alive. 

_Maybe I'll explore today! Me haven't seen much yet._

I slid away into the forest surrounding, energy and cool delight running through Me like blood through My veins.

***

I few hours later I came to the edge of the forest. A ball of _fire_ could be seen in the highest point of the sky. I checked the air with My tongue. 

_It smells friendly enough._

I stood up on My lower coils so that I towered over all the vegetation. The sight I saw was different than any I had seen before.

A huge hut towered way lay above My head. An enormus castle towered over the trees, seeming nearly ten times their height. 

__

Hogwarts.

Fasinated, I darted quickly forward. 

_This place is amasing._

I watched three large creatures- _humans, human **children**- _talk and laugh together in their own tongue. The first one had long brown fur hanging from its head, and brown eyes. The seconed human had red stuff- _Like Fire_- growing from its head, and reddish specles on its face. The third had a mess of black fur hanging from its head. Its face was marked by lightning and his emerald eyes were filled with a strange light- as were my amber ones.

The Child of Emerald Eyes watched the other two, a sad smile on his lips. He feared for them I think, feared that their happiness would be destroyed forever. 

***

I was too weary to travel all the way home. So I stayed where I was. It was well after the humans had gone into the magnificent castle. I lay on the Hogwarts grounds, leting sunrays flow over Me.

__

Their lives are very different than mine. And point of viewes and situations can be so different for each creature. Indeed, One could say that everyone lives in a world apart.

What do you think so far? Next chapter I will give the basilisk a name! Please put any name suggestions in your review

-Silver Scale Serpent


	8. At Hogwarts For a Day

A/N: Hey everyone! Here I am again! I'm so sorry I haven't written for so long. I'll try to post more often. I named the basilisk Silver because Silver Scale is too long and not normal at all, and Silver is the only name I could think of that really fits the basilisk's character. I warn you, this story WILL have a dramatic ending with a lot of chacters both good and bad dying. This story is not a pointless story that goes on forever. Only about 2 chapters to go. 

Read and enjoy! P. S.**:** **_REVIEW!!!_**- Silver Scale Serpent

__

A huge hut towered way lay above My head. An enormus castle towered over the trees, seeming nearly ten times their height. 

Hogwarts.

Chapter 8

At Hogwarts For a Day

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~__

I woke, still on the edge of the school grounds where I had watched the humans. And one of them was siting next to me, and realized suddenly.

"Awake, are you." Hissed the boy, turning his head to look at Me momentarily.

__

"Yes."

"About time. Where are you from?"

I shrugged, then motioned to the forest.

He nodded. then began to talk, more to himself than me, though I think he found it nice to have some one there who would just sit and listen.

His parents, it seemed, were dead, and he had an enemy who killed thousands of people just for sport. He didn't seem to care if he got killed, he would fight Voldemort, he would not be shifted from that disition. He was worried about his friends, that they would get killed. He told Me then a brief summery of his life. I felt a bit sorry for him.

A girl with bushy brown hair dashed outside. 

"Harry? Don't you think you should be getting to bed soon? Its getting late."

"Coming." Harry (apparently the name of the boy I had been talking to) replied. 

"That's Hermione." He hissed to Me. "By the way, what's your name? Do you have one?"

__

"No."

"I'll give you one if you like. How about…" Harry thought for several minutes, "Silver."

I nodded. 

"Oh there you are." Commented the other human I had seen before, Ron, the other friend Harry had talked about.

"I'm coming." Harry repeated. He got up and followed his friends.

"Bye Silver." He whispered over his shoulder in parseltongue as he walked away.

__

They certainly do care about each other a lot. I hope for his sake they don't get killed. I should get back home. It was a rather interest experience though, being at Hogwarts for a day.

What do you think so far?

I warn you, I may kill a lot of characters, both good and bad.

Who do you think should kill Voldemort? Harry, or the Basilisk, Silver? Silver will probably kill Voldemort…

-Silver Scale Serpent


End file.
